King of Anything
by Darling Pretty
Summary: "Every time it happens, Addison insists that it's the very last time and they're never sleeping together again." Addison and Alex start sleeping together, which works just fine until Alex tries to sabotage her actual date. Oneshot. Addex.


**Hey, so you know the ridiculously catchy and amazing song by Sara Bareilles song "King of Anything"? Yep, that's the inspiration. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**I, as always, own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

The noise that comes out of Addison's mouth when the death ray also known as the sun shines directly through the curtains into her eyes is not a lovely one. In fact, it sounds like a cross between a grunt and a muffled four letter word. She rolls over and finds that instead of her nice cool pillow case, she now has a muscular arm under her head. That's a surprise that forces her eyes open- aggravating the hangover she barely remembers acquiring.

Alex Karev, naked, in her bed is something else she doesn't remember acquiring. But at this point in time, she's not going to complain about that particular acquisition.

She takes a moment to appreciate the body she's been fantasizing about for weeks on end. Addison is a fairly meticulous, accurate human being. It appears that her imagination is no exception to that rule.

Unfortunately, this means that her memory is also fairly meticulous and accurate. And that means before she can fully enjoy the fact that Alex Karev is lying naked next to her, his little "I'm not interested" spiel is forcing its unwelcome way into her mind.

So she gets up, pulling the sheet with her. She stops and stares for a moment, soaking up the enormity of her mistake. And then she turns away and hastily gathers her clothing. It only takes her a couple minutes to get dressed and then she's heading for the door. Just as she reaches it, she hears him start to wake up. Her hand hovers above the doorknob, but as she hears his feet hit the floor, she turns the knob and flees.

0ooo0

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Alex asks when for the third time that day she jumps at his approach and starts to run.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm good. I'm so good. In fact, you know what? I'm great. Freaking great. So great, I couldn't be greater," Addison rambles, scrambling to get all her stuff together so she can just leave.

"You're rambling," he says.

"No, I'm just…" Addison remembers herself. "_Not now, Karev!_"

"So when, Addison?"

"Dr. Montgomery."

"_Addison-_"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she exclaims, walking away as fast as her heels will allow.

He keeps up easily. "Okay, this is uncomfortable," he comments, a smirk starting to overtake his face. "Apparently I slept with a fifth grader last night."

"Shut up," Addison continues to chant when his words register. "Ew. Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Where did you disappear to this morning?" he asks.

She stops and turns to face him. "Look, I don't want to talk about it."

He rolls his eyes and lets her walk away. But he only lets her get about twenty feet down the hall when he yells after her, "Dr. Montgomery, at some point you're going to have face the fact that we slept together last night!"

The hallway falls silent and she freezes. As thought returns to her brain, she turns around very, very slowly. "Karev. My office. _Now_."

0ooo0

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" she screams as the door falls shut behind him.

"Addi-"

"Oh, no, no, no. We are _so _past the point where it's okay for you to call me Addison!"

"We had sex!" he yells over her. "I get to call you Addison. Get over it!"

"You… you…" she stammers before screaming in frustration. "I hate you. I actually-"

She doesn't get to finish proclaiming her absolute hatred of him because his lips come crashing down on hers. She struggles at first, but _somehow _her hands end up helping him out of his shirt and well, at that point, it's kind of just like what the hell.

0ooo0

"This is never happening again. You realize that, right?" Addison asks as frantic fingers button her blouse again.

"Fine by me," he retorts, the little smirk on his face telegraphing his disbelief quite clearly.

"I mean it," Addison insists. "So… thank you or whatever and-"She can't finish her sentence because he's laughing so hard. "What?" she snaps.

"Do you _listen _to the words that come out of your mouth?"

She rolls her eyes. "Get out of my office, Karev. I don't want to see you again for the rest of the day."

0ooo0

Every time it happens, Addison insists that it's the very last time and they're never sleeping together again. That resolve usually lasts for three to four days before breaking down. Once though, she was angry with him over some little thing and her pride and stubbornness allowed her to resist for a full _week_. Alex stopped even pretending to believe her after the third or fourth time.

At first it was just an angry thing. Instead of finishing out a heated argument, one of them would end up shoving the other into an on call room/supply closet/exam room/any empty and private space available and they would end up dueling it out that way. But slowly it evolves. Certain sly touches mean different places to meet throughout the hospital. He starts ending up at her place after work. And she _still _insists that every time is the last time, even when an extra toothbrush makes its way into her bathroom.

"Hey," he greets, jogging a little to catch up to her.

She looks up from her Blackberry. "Hi."

"Am I coming over tonight?" he asks in a low voice.

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "Um, actually I, uh, I have a date."

"What?" he blurts out.

"Yeah. You, um, you know Dr. Wilson? He's one of the oncologists? He asked me for drinks and I, um, I said ye." Addison rambles. For some weird reason her mouth just won't shut off. "So we're going to Joe's tonight. Um, yeah."

"Oh."

"So… yeah. Um, I- I have to go," Addison stammers. "Patients and… stuff."

0ooo0

"Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Wilson."

Addison looks up as Alex Karev's more than familiar voice interrupts her sentence. "Dr. Karev," she says through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with some friends." He nods over to the bar where Meredith and Cristina appear to be drowning the sorrow of the hour in several different alcoholic beverages. "I just thought I'd say something. After all, it's the _polite_ thing to do." The look on his face tells Addison that his reason is completely bogus.

She flashes a quick, insincere smile. "Hi, Dr. Karev. It was nice seeing you. I'll see you tomorrow."

The oncologist looks between the two of them. "Am I… missing something?"

Addison answers a quick no as Alex says yes. Her lips draw into a tight line. "Dr. Karev, may I have a word?" she asks, politeness and venom dripping from her voice as she rises from the table. "I'm sorry," she apologizes to her date. "I'll just be a moment."

She struggles to keep her body language calm as she leads the ever infuriating man to the bathroom hallway. "What the _hell _is your problem?" she snaps.

"Excuse me for being polite," he returns easily.

"Don't give me that," Addison growls. "You and I both know perfectly well why you're here."

"And why is that?" he asks, that annoyingly attractive smirk threatening to overtake his face.

"To sabotage my date!" she cries.

"Montgomery, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're being paranoid. But while we're on the topic of your date, do you know just how many times the dude's been married? Hint: It's more than you."

Her frown deepens. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you got the final say on my dates. I didn't get the memo that you became king of everything! I'm sorry. I won't ever do something King Karev might disapprove of again! Grow up, Alex."

"He's not good enough for you, Addison!" he insists.

"You don't know who's good enough for me! You don't know the first thing about me. Don't pretend you do!"

"I know where you're ticklish and your favorite song. I know you hate anchovies and think peanut butter should be spread on everything. Don't tell me I don't know you, Addison, because I know a hell of a lot more than most people."

"You don't get a say in my life, Alex! You aren't in my life in any sort of sense that matters! And you're not the king of _anything_. You're a pathetic, selfish _boy _and you don't get a say in my life!"

His hands clench into fists throughout her tirade. When she's finished, they stare at each other in loaded silence, punctuated by Addison's heavy breathing. Suddenly he closes the gap between their lips. She springs back and slaps him as hard as she can. "Don't _ever _do that again," she snarls, her voice dangerously low. "Better yet, just don't come near me ever again."

She whirls around her heel and storms away.

0ooo0

She doesn't see him for the next week and that's through her own design. She requests to have him removed from her service and any time she sees anyone who vaguely resembles him, she ducks and hides.

The date was a total bus, of course. After that _ridiculous_ argument she was in no mood to continue with any sort of pleasant small talk, and seeing that she was visibly upset, her date was kind enough to let her go home. She's just pissed that he ended up getting his way anyway.

The weather matches her mood and she gains immense satisfaction from the flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder, even if it makes driving home more of a hassle than usual.

As she drives home, she happens to look over and see an absolutely insane figure jogging on the side of the road away from the hospital. Addison knows there's only one absolute idiot who would be out in this weather, so she pulls over to the side of the road and rolls down the window. He looks up. "Are you insane?" she yells.

"What do you want?"

"Get in the car," she orders. "I'll give you a ride."

"No."

"Alex, get in the damn car. You're going to die if you stay out there. Just get in the car."

"I don't want to."

"God damn it, Alex, just get in the car!" she screams. Finally he does as she asks and pulls open the door. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asks as he sits.

'I was thinking I wanted to go home."

"So you decided to _run_?"

"I don't have a car."

"Ask for a ride!"

"Running's easier."

"Yeah, but you're going to catch pneumonia and die."

"What do you care?"

"Stop being such a baby," she snaps.

"Would you just drive?"

Addison sighs. "Alex, I'm sorry about the other day. I overreacted. I just… this whole dating thing, it's new to me. I freaked out. I shouldn't have called you pathetic and selfish. Although, to be fair, you were being a little immature."

"I stopped to say hi!"

"I told you we would be there! And I'm supposed to believe that you being there is coincidental?"

"It's _Joe's_, Addison! It would be weird if I _wasn't _there!"

Addison blushes. Instead of answering, she starts the engine.

"You were right though," he says quietly.

"What?" she asks, turning to look at him as she turns off the car again.

"I only went to Joe's because I knew you'd be there."

"Why?" she asks with a frown.

"Have you really _not _figured this out yet?"

"Figured out what?"

"Damn it, Addison, stop being stupid! I want you!"

"What?"

"You're not just sex or something. I know you like peanut butter, for God's sake! I don't know Izzie's favorite _anything_, but I know you love peanut butter!"

"Alex-"

"I don't want you to go out with Wilson. _I _want you!"

"Oh... I thought-"

"I have a toothbrush in your hotel room, Addison. That's a little more than just sex."

"How did I not get that?" she wonders.

"You're ridiculously unobservant?"

She glares at him. "Oh, shut up," she says before leaning over and nearly strangling herself with the seatbelt to kiss him.

When they pull away, Addison starts the car. He smirks. "Is this the part where we drive off into the sunset?"

"You're delusional," she scoffs. "Do you _see _the weather you were running through? No sunset to ride off into. But," she continues coyly. "We should probably go back to my room and get you out of those wet clothes."

"Only if you join me," he grins, leaning over to kiss her neck.

She frowns and hits his chest without looking away from the road. "Don't distract me while I'm driving," she scolds.

"Can I distract you later?"

She smirks and glances over. "You can _try_. I can be very _focused _when I want."

"That sounds like a challenge, Montgomery."

"Oh, it's on, Karev. It's on!"

* * *

**Enjoy?**

**-Juli-**


End file.
